Crafting
In Teleglitch, in addition to crafting and upgrading numerous weapons, you can also create valuable equipment to aid you in your journey through the Medusa 1-C facility. These can range from small motion scanners to mechnical improvement to your run speed, etc. The following will give a short run down of some of the useful items you can find and create during your escape from the Medusa 1-C facility. Some of these are essential to your survival but they take up precious inventory space, so it's not always possible, or advised, to create everything. Medicinal Items (Blue Items) Medicinal Items are items that can restore your health. They are very rare and extremely useful as they can keep you from dying. They also heal you. (And blue is a nice colour) Canned meat The canned meat is a container of preserved food. It will heal 10 hitpoints and when consumed will drop an Empty Tin Can. They can be carried in stacks of 4. They are most commonly found at levels 1-5 and are frequently dropped by reactivated bio-organic units. They can be used to increase your hitpoints up to 150, instead of the normal 100. This can be done to save precious inventory space, but it is not known if this is a bug that will be fixed in later versions. Tip: During level 1, a room can be found with 6-8 cans of meat (4-5 in the Die More Edition). This room always spawns but is usually located in the opposite direction of the exit teleporter. Always go to this room for the cans as it's a lot of early Hit points for a rather minimal amount of effort. Medkit 25 (HP) These medkits can be used to restore 25 hit points. They are found throughout the game, usually in secret areas or storage containers. They can be carried in stacks of 3. Besides their basic funtionality as a medkit they are also used to create other items, such as stimulants and teleporters. They are very valuable due to their rarity and should only be used after careful consideration. Medkit 50 (HP) These medkits can heal up to 50 hitpoints from the player. Like the 25 HP variety they are very rare. They can usually be found after level 3, but do occasionally show up earlier in secret rooms. They are used as both medkits and crafting materials. They also can be carried in stacks of 3. Chocolate (Die More Edition only) Probably the last Chocolate bar on the entirety of Medusa 1-C, it will restore a large amount of the player's health. It is one of the items that the player can start with if they have chosen Random Starting Gear. Stimulant How to make Medkit25 + RDX250 An item that can boost the run speed of the player character. It will make your character run faster for a short period of time, with the side effect of having a shakey and blurry camera. Utility items (Yellow Items) Utility items are crafted from various Scrap Items and Medicinal Items. They can give you an edge in combat or make your character faster and stronger. Note: Having several yellows in equipped can make you more cocky, don't forget that you are still human, even with all the augementations, you didn't ask for it. Detector How to make Tube + Mchip The detector is an item of varying usefulness. It can be used to detect movements in small pipes and such, meaning that you will be able to see "Spawning Pipes". This means that you can essentially avoid pipes that will spawn a horde of Zombies or Swarm bots. However it is not crucial to get this item. Teleporter How to make Mchip X 2 + Medkit 50 OR Medkit25 X 2 Detector + Mchip X 2 + Medkit50 OR Medkit25 X 2 The Teleporter is basically an extra life. They activate when the player character dies, but instead of going to the main screen and starting over, they are teleported to the start of the level with 50 Hitpoints and any items and armour they had when they died. This item is extremely useful and it is a good idea to always have at least 2-3 at all times as death can come at very unexpected times. Even though it takes medkits to create, it is highly suggested to use them on it as the benefits, in the longterm, far outweigh the negatives. The downside of the teleporter are that it cannot be carried in stacks and thus take up a lot of inventory space. Powerlegs How to make Mchip + tube x 2 + Motor A mechanical augmentation to increase your run speed. They do not provide mutiple bonuses for having several in your inventory, so only one is needed. The powerlegs are very useful albeit not necessary. They increase your run speed but not your inventory space even though they are described as doing that in the game. They only take one inventory slot but require the rare Motor to be made. It is up to the player and their playstyle if they want the powerlegs, but they will help out immensely from level 6 and beyond. Shockblade (Die More Edition Only) How to make ' Mchip + taser A combat knife and taser rolled into one. This upgraded knife makes your melee attack much more powerful. It can kill many early enemies in one hit and is great for conserving ammo as it doesn't use batteries or anything else to function. It used to be one of the potential starting weapons if the player has chosen random staring gear, however was replaced by powerlegs. Magshield(Die More Edition Only) '''How to make ' Magnet + Mchip x 2 + plate A magnetic shield that deflects bullets as they approach. Armour '''How to make Plate X 2 While not a utility item per se, it is very, very useful as it reduces the damage taken. It does not take up any inventory space and will go up to 150 like your HP. The armour can be made from level 1, and it is always advised to keep an eye out for plates so you can make more. Scrap (Green items) These items are used for crafting. They are no purpose on their own, but can be used to create several utility items and weapon upgrades. They drop throughout the game and it's up to the player to decide what scrap they want to take with them. (As they say, one man's trash is another man's treasure) The following is a list of different Scrap items that can be found throughout the game (Please add, if i forgot any) . *Empty Tin can *Tube *Large Tue *Hardware *Micro chip (Mchip) *Plate *Motor --- Hardware Used for Upgrading weapons Info This item, is very rare, and is the basic component for almost all weapon upgrades, it cannot be carried in stacks, and usually need other scrap items, combined with a weapon to properly upgrade it, if you see one, always make room for it, unless you already have all the nessacery upgrades for your armament. Plate Used for Making Armour Crafted from Empty Tin Can X 6 Info A steel plate that is used for making Armour. They start appearing from level 4 becoming quite common after that. All Possible Crafts (DME)